


More than just ultraviolence

by ericharrispiss



Category: A Clockwork Orange (1971)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericharrispiss/pseuds/ericharrispiss
Summary: Read to find out babe





	More than just ultraviolence

Alex light up a cigarette, before caressing a dead 3-year-old as he said, "Too baddiwad this sooka died before I came." He looked at the scarred, shaking 5-year-old in front of him with a malicious grin, "Want to filly with my moloko bottle? Hah, of course you do. Come to uncle." The 5-year-old screamed and fought against the ropes so much that the shelf dropped Georgie's dead decomposed body on her. Alex tilted his head and chuckled, "I viddy that you've found my starry, goo' droogie, how about he joins us this raz? To try something new!" The response was just screaming and sobbing. Eventually Alex got tired of that and slapped the kid with his blood stained cane, "Nobody can slooshy you, you malenky bitch. So sodding stop and give in already."

Georgie's disgusting ass stanky head was still on the kid's head and, after Alex punched the tears off her and her face became purple and red with also some bumps, he began stripping her with such force while he was humming something — most likely classical music. — The kid finally had the force to say some words "Stop it! StopstopstopSTOP! My face hurts and..-and I-I'm scar—" but Alex just laughed and kept humming, pinching the little nipples which resulted in another cry. "Oh, malenky sister, you creech and platch too much. I like that, but you're gonna get us loveted. We'll need to do something about that, huh?" Alex, then, forced her mouth open but she tried to close it, but whimpered and stopped fighting after she got punched again.

He grabbed some scissors that were on the little table they were next to and slowly entered her mouth with the scissors and she jumped, crying silently (because she didn't want to be hurt again and because she didn't want the scissors cutting her) while gagging, saliva was dripping from her mouth right on Alex's legs and crotch but it only hardened it. The scissors reached the larynx..

There was a bloody scream that was shortly cut off.

The kid vomited out blood right on Alex, it was green reddish since the causes probably were the pain and the fact that she couldn't handle seeing this but he was not done, he removed the scissors from her mouth which had her vocal folds between the little knives. He grabbed them and put them on the ground, then looked at her and said "Open up again, sister." And that's what she did because she didn't want to be hurt again. He smirked at her obedience, looking at the blood dripping out and her pained face, he slowly brought up the scissors to her tongue and.

Chop.

The kid couldn't scream but the pain was unbearable and easy to notice on her, he grabbed her tongue and put it on the ground next to the vocal folds, he smiled and said "Now you won't creech anymore, dorogoy malenky sister..." 

she whimpered silently again while choking on her own blood, but she was still alive. For now. "Raz for the real fun, now," he laughed and spread her thighs, "Let's stretch you a malenky lomtick, dorogoy.." she was confused and scared by that, but even more when he grabbed that horrible blood stained cane that terrified her so much, but he did something else with it. The kid looked as he... broke it in two? She didn't really care anymore at that point, she just wanted the suffering to end. Her eyes widened when the cane turned into a knife, she looked at him and shook her head but he just looked at her with a smirk.

Then he got the tip close to her clit and she was breathing heavily from fear, but he shrugged and said quietly "Maybe later, I want to try something else first..." she was a bit relieved but still scared cause she didn't know what he meant..

The big handle slowly rubbed her pussy lips and she sobbed, scared of what would come; Alex let out a laugh and with one quick push a bit of the handle entered the 5-year-old's little vagina, he 'hmm'ed because his intentions were originally to push it whole in but it couldn't fit yet. She jumped but couldn't scream or talk, her pussy was too tight for that and she could feel the pain, "Calm your sharries, your vaginal krovvy will eventually be used as lubrication and you won't feel much pain," he slowly started to enter more, it did take a while because of the tightness but he succeeded as the kid was tearing up again while shaking her head and finally

There was blood. Alex laughed harder, continued for a little while and stopped, "Now you're ready, malenky sister!"

He quickly undressed and he was already hard, the kid looked for a second and then looked away, scared and trembling. She tried to close her legs again but Alex grabbed them hard, even scratching them and spread them again. "You better let me finish this, you naughty sooka!" And.. slap.

His tip touched her clit and he began grinding, him moaning quietly and her crying, then he finally slammed it in and she jumped again but of course, she couldn't scream. The handle wasn't really that big so it did not prepare her as her cunt was still tight and blood was showing while Alex's veins pulsed inside her.

Alex grabbed her neck to keep her still, choking her and hurting the spot where he previously cut her, as he did that he went balls deep down in her and the kid couldn't handle it anymore, she vomited the same green reddish substance on Alex's cock, he looked down and punched her pussy two times.

"That's for vomiting on me twice, you gloopy devotchka, I would've shrugged it off if you hadn't been a brat again." But seeing her abused face and her body pussy was a turn-on for Alex.... Ultraviolence was indeed a turn-on for him.

He gripped her neck tighter as she gritted her teeth and he came, filling her cervix with his semen and mixing it with her vaginal blood, and right after this happened. The kid fainted.

Alex pulled his dick out, with a bit of cum leaking out of it and covered in her blood, he looked at her and then at her vagina...

"Golly, what was I supposed to do? Oh yes..." He grabbed the scissors again and with one quick movement the kid's clit fell off, Alex was disappointed that she fainted though, he wanted to see the look on her face as and after he did that. 

He dressed quickly and grabbed the vocal folds, clit and tongue, probably to keep them as trophies? Alex put on his hat, looked at the kid one last time and chuckled..

"I was definitely cured, all right." and with that, he left, leaving her there.

**Author's Note:**

> Nadsat is shit


End file.
